Un nouveau départ
by yaonne-san
Summary: Duo quitte heero , qui viendras recoller les morceaux ? One shot


Un nouveau départ  
  
Auteur : yaonne-san  
  
Genre : Je sais pas trop mais c'est un one shot  
  
Couple : 1+2 1+Zech un vague 4+5 et un vague 3+Hilde  
  
Diclamer : Les personnages de gundam wing sont tout sauf à moi.  
  
Ding Ding Ding  
  
Trois heures , cela faisait maintenant trois heures qu'il l'avait quitté sans un regard en arrière , trois heures qu'il déambulait dans la ville se demandant maintes fois ce qu'il avait fait de mal . Il s'était pourtant donné corps et ame à leur relation , il s'était meme décidé de changer pour lui faire plaisir. Tout avait si bien commencé pourtant , lorsqu'il s'était déclaré il a cru que la vie à deux durerait toute leur vie . Alors pourquoi le jetait il ?  
  
*****Flash back ****  
  
Deux garçons de dix sept ans , l'un sur le point de partir l'autre le retenant .  
  
Le premier garçon : S'il te plait tenshi ne me quitte pas .  
  
Le deuxième garçon : Sorry , mais c'est fini .  
  
Le premier garçon : Pourquoi ? Je ... je pensais que tu m'aimais !  
  
Le deuxième garçon ne répondit pas immédiatement , il n'osait pas le regarder en face .  
  
Le deuxième garçon : Je ... je suis navré hee-chan , pour moi s'était seulement physique . J'avais besoin de quelqu'un à ce moment là et ...  
  
Heero : Alors cela aurait put etre n'importe qui d'autre .  
  
Heero regarda avec tristesse le garçon au regard améthyste , cela n'avait était qu'une passade pour duo .  
  
Duo : Fais pas cette tete hee-chan après tout on s'est bien amusé tu vas pas dire le contraire , et je dois avoué que t'étais un bon coup .  
  
Pourquoi ? Pourquoi à chaque mot que prononçait duo avait il l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait un couteau en plein coeur , un coeur que duo avait réussi à fondre il y'a un peu plus d'un an .  
  
*********Retour au passé *****  
  
Heero et duo venait de rentrer de mission , le garçon au yeux colbats était sur le point d'aller taper son rapport lorsqu'il vit duo pleurer . Ce dernier faisait tout pour retenir ses larmes mais la pression était beaucoup trop forte . Heero hésitait , il ne savait pas quoi faire dans ce genre de situation et les autres pilotes étaient tous en mission . Il soupira , Quatre lui au moins saurait quoi faire . Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser duo dans cet état . Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il voulait rendre duo heureux . Il s'approcha donc du pilote 02 et posa une main qui se voulait réconfortante sur son épaule . Duo releva les yeux , il était surpris par le geste de 01 et cela se voyait .  
  
Heero : Duo-kun qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?  
  
Soudain heero fronça les sourcils , pourquoi lui avoir donner ce diminutif affectueux , bon un probleme à la fois .  
  
Duo : J'en ai marre !  
  
Heero : Je ne comprend pas .  
  
Duo : J'ai tué un soldat d'oz , je l'ai égorger par derrière .  
  
Heero : C'était un ennemi .  
  
Duo : Shit ! C'était un gosse , il devait pas avoir seize ans .  
  
Heero soupira , duo avait l'air d'oublié que lui aussi avait dans les seize ans . Lui aussi n'était qu'un gosse .  
  
Heero : Duo-kun ( encore ce surnom ? ) n'oublie pas que nous sommes en guerre contre oz , je sais c'est parfois dur et nos action ne sont peut etre pas mieux que ce de oz mais nous avons tout de meme une chose qu'oz n'aura jamais .  
  
Duo d'un ton acide : Vraiment ? Et c'est quoi monsieur je sais tout ? Des gundams performants ?  
  
Heero : Lie ! Une conscience .  
  
Duo le regarda surpris au point d'oublier de parler .  
  
Heero : La preuve est ta réaction de se soir . Tu regrettes d'avoir oté la vie à ce soldat mais crois moi si les roles aurait été inversé il se serait pavané pour avoir réussi d'avoir tué le fameux pilote 02 en se moquant que tu es le meme age que lui . Tu vois ! Aller va te coucher demain tu auras les idée plus claire .  
  
Mais duo ne monta pas se coucher , regardant heero avec des yeux stupéfaits . La surprise passé il s'approcha d'heero leur visages n'étant éloigné que d'un petit centimètre puis il embrassa heero . Heero fut d'abord surpris par le geste de duo et voulait le repoussait mais les lèvres du natté était si douce , comme du velours . Petit à petit heero répondit au baiser . Le baiser fut d'abord tendre puis plus enflammé . En sans savoir comment heero se réveilla le lendemain dans les bras de duo . C'était la première fois pour heero et pour duo aussi mais il ne se doutait pas que cela ferait aussi mal , il pensait que cela serait doux , agréable . Il aimait duo c'est certains maintenant mais il n'avait pas aimé la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble . Ensuite duo agissait souvent de cette façon avec heero sans douceur , ne lui disant jamais qu'il l'aimait alors que le japonais n'avait de cesse de lui répéter sans amour . Mais il ne s'en inquiétait pas trop après tout si duo ne l'aimait pas il n'aurait jamais annonçait leur nouvelle relation aux autres . Les trois autre pilotes les avaient félicité mais la réaction de quatre fut tout de meme étrange . A chaque fois que quatre regardait duo il était furieux , il commença meme à s'éloigner de son amis . Wufei qui était devenu le petit ami de quatre l'avait remarqué et en les entendait se disputer . Le lendemain ils paraissaient s'etre réconcilié mais à son tour il jeta des regards noir vers duo .  
  
******Fin du flash back *********  
  
Heero n'avait jamais compris ce qui avait mis quatre en colère au point de vouloir cesser d'avoir des relations avec l'américain la guerre une fois finie. Duo était pourtant son meilleurs ami ! Mais maintenant il comprenait quatre avait senti que duo ne l'aimait pas vraiment . Heero marcha en ressassant ses idées sans se rendre que la pluie était tombée et qu'il n'avait pas de parapluie . Lorsqu'il se rendit compte il haussa les épaules , la pluie était froide certes mais ce n'était rien comparé au froid qu'il ressentait à l'intérieure de lui . Tiens depuis quand la pluie est salée ? Mais ce n'était pas la pluie c'était ses larme . " Regarde duo tu peux etre fier , tu es l'unique personne à avoir réussi à me faire pleurer ". Mais pouvait il vraiment en vouloir à duo ? Après tout ce dernier n'avait rien promis , ne lui avait jamais vraiment dit qu'il l'aimait . C'est lui qui avait été assez bete pour y croire . Heero fut tellement pris par ses pensées qu'il ne regarda pas ou il marchait et bouscula un jeune homme blond de son age .  
  
Le jeune homme : Vous pourriez faire attention tout de meme .  
  
Heero : Gomen .  
  
Le jeune homme : Heero ! C'est moi quatre !  
  
Heero : Quatre !  
  
Quatre d'un ton inquiet : On peut savoir ce que tu fais dehors par ce temps et sans parapluie ?  
  
Heero avait du mal à parler une boule à la gorge , puis sans que quatre l'ai prévu il éclata en sanglot . Quatre sentit qu'il était arriver quelque chose de grave et que s'il laissait heero seul il pourrait faire une betise . Il avait rendez vous avec zech mais heero était plus important que cette exploitation minière sur L6 .  
  
Quatre : Viens heero , je vais te conduire chez moi et tu me diras ce qui ne va pas .  
  
Heero : Hn  
  
Quatre soupira , les efforts de duo pour le faire parler plus souvent venaient d'etre anéantie mais l'arabe se douta que le responsable n'était d'autre que duo lui meme . L'arabe vivait dans une belle maison en brique . La déco intérieure était à coupé le souffle , il y'avait un mélange de la culture chinoise et arabe . Des tapisseries orientaux d'une grande splendeur .  
  
Quatre : Mets toi à l'aise . Je vais nous faire un peu de thé .  
  
Heero ne répondit pas se contentant d'hocher la tete avec un air ailleurs . Quatre sentit la colère monté contre ce baka d'américain qui avait mis heero dans ce état .  
  
Une voix venant du premier : Quatre ! Tu es déjà rentré ? Et ton rendez- vous avec zech ?  
  
Quatre : Tu peux descendre une seconde wufei ?  
  
Wufei en grognant : Et ma méditation alors ?  
  
Quatre : Heero est ici .  
  
Deux secondes plus tard wufei se retrouva au salon . Lorsqu'il vit heero il n'eut plus aucun doute .  
  
Wufei : Tu avais raison quatre .  
  
Heero : Vous le saviez n'est ce pas ?  
  
Quatre : Oui , grace à mon empathie . J'ai senti que duo ne ... ne t'aimais pas vraiment , du moins il ne t'aimais pas comme toi tu l'aimais .  
  
Heero : Pour ... pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?  
  
Wufei : Tu nous aurait écoutez ?  
  
Heero baissa la tete , wufei avait raison , il ne les aurait pas cru .  
  
Heero : Le fameux jour ou vous etes disputer toi et wufei ...  
  
Quatre : wufei avait remarquait que j'étais furieux contre duo , il pensait que c'était parce que j'étais amoureux de toi .  
  
********Flash back ******** Dans la chambre de quatre .  
  
Wufei : On peut savoir ce qui te prends quatre ? Pourquoi es tu aussi agressif avec maxuell ?  
  
Quatre : Il ne devrait pas etre avec heero .  
  
Wufei : Je vois , et la personne qui devrait etre avec yui c'est toi c'est ça ?  
  
Quatre : Wufei tu es idiot ou tu le fais exprès , duo n'aime pas heero , il ne fait que se servir de lui .  
  
Wufei : Comment le sais ?  
  
Quatre : Allo la terre appelle mars , tu oublies mon empathie .  
  
Wufei : Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?  
  
Quatre : Il ne faut rien dire à heero il ne nous croira jamais . Espérons qu'avec le temps duo lui retournera ses sentiments . Bon maintenant si la crise de jalousie de monsieur est passé si on se réconcilier ?  
  
******Fin du flash back ******  
  
Heero : Je ... je ....  
  
Une nouvelle fois heero éclata en sanglot , quatre allait le réconforter lorsqu'on sonna à la porte .  
  
Wufei : Il vaut mieux que ce soit toi qui ouvre car si c'est maxuell je serai capable de le tuer sur place .  
  
Quatre hocha la tete et ouvrit violemment la porte mais ce n'était que zech.  
  
Zech : Et bien mon cher quatre non seulement tu me poses un lapin mais en plus ton acceuil n'est pas des plus amicale .  
  
Quatre : Excuses moi zech , je pensais que c'était duo .  
  
Zech : Un probleme ?  
  
Quatre : Tout ce que je sais est qu'heero est dans tout ses états , duo a dut le quitter .  
  
Lorsque zech posa les yeux sur heero son coeur battit la chamade , il était encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs . Comment duo a t'il fait pour quitter quelqu'un d'aussi merveilleux ?  
  
Zech : Heero c'est moi zech .  
  
Heero regarda zech dans les yeux , puis détourna les yeux . Il avait trop honte de se laisser aller devant son ancien rival .  
  
Quatre : Heero dis nous exactement ce qui s'est passé .  
  
Heero : Duo ... duo flirtait souvent avec d'autre , je ne m'y suis jamais opposé , je sais j'aurais dut mais je voulais pas le perdre quitte à le partager avec d'autre et puis il revenait toujours . Mais ....  
  
Quatre : Dis nous heero .  
  
Heero : Il y a deux semaines il a rencontré quelqu'un . Au début je ne m'en suis pas inquiété pensant qu'il se lasserait comme avec les autre mais cette fois se fut différent . Il est partit avec lui aujourd'hui , pour lui moi aussi je n'était qu'une passade en attendant de trouver mieux .  
  
Wufei quatre et zech se regardèrent d'un air attristé , il ne reconnaissait plus le soldat parfait . Duo avait fait là un bel ouvrage . Zech bouillonnait de colère s'il tenait duo ...  
  
Heero : C'est de ma faute aussi , j'attendais trop de lui .  
  
ZEch en hurlant presque : NE DIS PAS N'IMPORTE QUOI ! Tu n'as certainement pas méritè ce qui t'arrives et je te défends de dire le contraire.  
  
Quatre regarda zech surpris puis souri . Avec un peu de chance zech pourra guerir les plaies d'heero .  
  
Quatre : Dis moi heero , que dirais tu d'un petit voyage pour te changer les idées , zech et moi devons nous rendre sur L6 demain mais j'ai encore quelques petites affaires à régler , tu pourrais y aller à ma place .  
  
Zech : Quatre a raison cela ne te fera que du bien .  
  
Heero : D'accord .  
  
Heero ne paraissait pas très enthousiaste mais peu importait zech aura tout son temps pour lui faire changer d'avis . Le lendemain ils partirent donc tout deux pour L6 . Au début heero resta silencieux , il avait encore le coeur briser et à chaque fois qu'il voyait une personne avec une natte , fille ou garçon il ne pouvait s'empecher de penser à duo . Mais à force de persévèrence zech reussit à faire parler plus souvent heero , puis le fit sourire et enfin rire . A leur retour heero allait un peu mieux du moins durant la journée car lorsque venait la nuit il se retrouva seul dans son lit et se laissait aller à pleurer . Mais ces crises s'estompèrent avec les visites des couples quatre et wufei , trowa et hilde . Tous voulurent remonter le moral du japonais , mais celui qui apporta plus que les autres fut zech . Ce qui fut une simple amitié devenait petit à petit quelque chose de plus fort , un lien indestructible . Heero appris à moins penser à duo pour ensuite totalement l'oublié et lorsque zech l'embrassa à la fin de l'un de leurs rendez-vous quotidiens heero répondis à se baiser . Six mois plus tard ils passèrent le cap , avec zech cela était doux et bon à la fois . Il savait que c'était parce que zech l'aimait . Et le jour ou trowa et hilde annonçaient qu'ils allaient avoir un bébé zech et heero leur dirent qu'ils allaient vivre ensemble . Chacun furent heureux pour eux . Zech n'en voulu plus à duo , finalement c'était lui le perdant , car il est si rare de trouver un tel trésor .  
  
Owari .  
  
Duo : _________  
  
Yaonne-san : ^_____^  
  
Duo : Omae o korosu !  
  
Yaonne : Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?  
  
Duo : Tu m'as fait passer pour un salaud !  
  
Yaonne : Gomen duo , mais je voulais changer .  
  
Duo : Et me faire facher avec tout le monde ?  
  
Yaonne : ^____^ Bah oui !  
  
Duo : Je te hais et je hais ta fic .  
  
Yaonne : --___-- Jamais content .  
  
Duo : Parce qu'il y'a PAS de quoi peut etre ?  
  
Yaonne : Si vous etes comme duo et n'aimez pas cette fic passer votre chemin par contre si vous l'aimez review please ^__^ 


End file.
